It is common for current toilet systems to become blocked by waste. Often the waste which clogs a toilet is hard and unyielding, clinging to the walls of toilet traps. This can cause toilets to overflow, and impedes their use. Many methods and apparatuses in the art have employed the use of variations of plungers. The use of plungers and other external apparatuses present a number of problems concerning sanitation and ease of use. Sanitation is a problem because after an apparatus is removed from the toilet, it has unsanitary water and waste material clinging to one or more of its surfaces. Additionally, while in use, many plungers cause splashes of contaminated water to exit toilet bowls.
For users who don't have an external apparatus conveniently located with respect to the toilet, it is sometimes inconvenient and/or embarrassing to retrieve it. Another problem presents itself for users of lesser skill or physical agility, which may find it difficult to use an external apparatus, such as, for example, a toilet plunger.